Chocolate Sauce
by chronicxxinsanity
Summary: Unsure how to tell Sakura how he feels, Sai turns to Kakashi for advice. Given a little orange book and some time to read and ponder the scenes and ideas, Sai decides to give it a go...with chocolate sauce. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own the rights to Naruto.**

_{Beta: enapets21}_

**Chocolate Sauce**

* * *

"You want to know what?" Kakashi asked, nearly spitting out his tea at Sai's blunt way of speaking his thoughts. Kakashi quickly thanked his mask for hiding the pink that tinted his cheeks. Images of Sai and his pink-haired teammate flashed in his mind; he had to shake his head to get rid of them.

"I want to know how to-"

"Okay! Okay!" Kakashi waved his hands in front of him, stopping Sai from continuing on with his sentence for the second time. "I know what you want to know...but, um...can I ask why you came to me?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure who else to ask. You see, Naruto wouldn't know anything about it, and Sakura would punch me if I brought up this particular matter with her." Kakashi fought the urge to laugh as a few different scenarios of Sai asking Sakura ran through his head...all ending with Sakura's fist hovering in the air and Sai somewhere in the Land of Waves. "I asked Yamato-sensei, but he just stuttered and blushed a lot."

"So...you're asking me?"

Sai nodded, staring expectantly at Kakashi. He suddenly raised a slender eyebrow. "Unless you're not experienced enough to tell me-"

Again, Kakashi found himself coughing nervously and waving his hands in front of him, willing the awkward boy in front of him to stop talking before other people at the small tea shop overheard.

Sai finally sat back in his seat, sipping his tea and letting the gears in Kakashi's head work in silence.

_Hmm...maybe he can't help me_. Sai was beginning to think he should have gone to Jiraiya instead, since he happened to have a reputation for knowing these kinds of things, but his attention was brought back to Kakashi when he shifted around in his chair.

"I have something that might help," Kakashi muttered, feeling the pockets of his pants and vest before finally extracting a little orange book. "This"- Kakashi slid it across the table, and Sai looked curiously at it -"will have a lot of different ideas you can use."

"Are you sure?" Sai picked it up, looking sceptically at the front and back cover. "She specifically said that I should stop looking to books for help with social situations-"

Kakashi shook his head. "You should definitely not tell her that you got any ideas from this book."

Sai raised his eyebrow again. _Perhaps Jiraiya would have been a better person to ask._ "Why not?"

"Well, girls don't really like to know that kind of stuff," Kakashi shrugged, hoping that Sai would at least heed his warning if he did choose to use the book for his plans.

Sai continued to look sceptically at the covers before shrugging. "Okay. Thank you for the book." Sai placed a few coins on the table to cover the cups of tea and left Kakashi sitting rather stunned in the small tea shop.

Flipping open the book, Sai walked down the street with his hand in his pocket, intent on finding the information he was looking for.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?" Naruto asked, his voice still whiny even though it had grown deeper over the years. The pout wouldn't work on Sakura, but it did make her smile as she took the other bag of groceries from his arms.

"Sorry, Naruto. We can train tomorrow, okay?" Sakura waved goodbye, knowing that Naruto wouldn't give up an excuse to train. Shifting the bags in her arms, Sakura made it back to her apartment.

Awkwardly balancing one of the bags on her raised knee, she fished through her pocket to find her keys.

She let out an annoyed grunt when she couldn't find them in one pocket, and shifted the bags over to her other knee.

"Aha! There you are," Sakura raised the key triumphantly and unlocked the door. Unlike any other time when she opened the door, there was no resistance against the key. It's unlocked?

Using her hip to push the door closed, Sakura glanced around the hallway. She was beginning to think it was her imagination until she noticed the pair of sandals pushed neatly into the corner.

"Sai?" Sakura called out, kicking off her own sandals which landed unceremoniously beside his, before venturing into the kitchen. Letting the bags drop onto the counter, she jumped when she caught a sign of movement from the corner of her eye. Spinning around, she relaxed when she noticed it was only Sai standing on the other side of the kitchen, smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

"Hi, Sai-"

Her greeting was cut short as Sai quickly brought what he was hiding behind his back out, and splashed the contents of a bottle on Sakura, successfully covering her from head to toe.

She stared down at her clothes, now covered in something brown and sticky. She tried to keep the irritation out of her voice and expression. This was Sai...awkward boy who often did or said weird things without any notice. This is just another one of his weird little quirks. And why did I tell him he could stop by anytime he wanted to?

Sakura hesitantly brought a hand up to where an oddly shaped glob was dripping down her shoulder, wiping a bit of it onto her finger. She stared at it for a second before turning back to Sai.

"Sai? Is this chocolate sauce?"

He tilted his head to the side, obviously confused, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little orange book. Sakura eyed it and the bottle of chocolate sauce in his hands.

"Hmm, this should have worked."

"What should have worked?"

"I did just as the book said."

"What did I tell you about getting ideas from bo-"

"Oh!" a light seemed to click on in Sai's head. "You're supposed to have your clothes off."

Sai looked back up to Sakura, a smile on his face; completely unaware of the hell that was about to break loose.

* * *

Kakashi meandered down the streets of Konoha aimlessly, enjoying the smells of the food that the vendors were selling and the sky that was slowly turning into a darker shade of purple.

His attention was brought away from the sky when a familiar head of pink hair caught his attention. He turned to say hello to his teammate, but stopped dead in his tracks.

When Sakura finally laid her eyes on her target, she turned and marched through the crowd, ignoring the odd whispers that followed her. Kakashi stood, staring at the mess of chocolate sauce splashed over her entire body.

"Don't even think about laughing." Fearing for his life - or at least the life of any future children - Kakashi hid any hint of a smile from his face, and took a few steps away from the fuming Kunoichi...just to be safe. "You gave him that book, didn't you?"

Kakashi smacked his forehead. "I told him not to tell you about the book."


End file.
